


Calling Out

by samariumwriting



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Developing Relationship, Nonbinary Character, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 10:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20096008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samariumwriting/pseuds/samariumwriting
Summary: There was someone...someone calling out to him in his dreams. Someone- Sheik couldn't see them, couldn't hear their words, but he could tell he was the one being called. Every time he went to sleep, the voice was calling, calling persistently, in words Sheik couldn't understand. And every night, he tried to reply. Tried to answer the call, tried to reach the voice. Sometimes there was no reaction to the words, sometimes he knew he wasn't getting through.But sometimes, there was a pause. The calling would get louder, more hopeful, closer. And when Sheik looked up, sure the person would be right in front of them given how close the voice was, he woke up. The voice echoing in his ears, half remembered.





	Calling Out

There was someone...someone calling out to him in his dreams. Someone- Sheik couldn't see them, couldn't hear their words, but he could tell he was the one being called. Every time he went to sleep, the voice was calling, calling persistently, in words Sheik couldn't understand. And every night, he tried to reply. Tried to answer the call, tried to reach the voice. Sometimes there was no reaction to the words, sometimes he knew he wasn't getting through.

But sometimes, there was a pause. The calling would get louder, more hopeful, closer. And when Sheik looked up, sure the person would be right in front of them given how close the voice was, he woke up. The voice echoing in his ears, half remembered.

It had been happening for as long as he could remember. He was told it was just a dream, just a recurring thing that had no meaning, no reason. But he knew that wasn't true. He knew the person in his dreams who was calling out was real. They had to be.

-

They were real. Sheik didn’t know how he’d spotted them, how he could tell, because the words sounded different, their voice sounded different, and yet…

There was someone across the hallway. Someone he’d never encountered before, which wasn’t exactly strange for this school. It was large, and hey, they had new people all the time. That was how schools tended to work, especially ones in a city like this where people tended to come and go.

The thing that did stick out, though, was that they weren’t human. In this city, with the large military population and the crowded nature of it, there weren’t many Sheikah, weren’t many of anything other than humans or Hylians. And the Hylians lived in the richer section of the city, and went to the fancier schools, because that’s just what Hylians did. There was no reason to send someone to a school like this if you had money.

This person was both Hylian and Sheikah, and Sheik wasn’t the only person staring. He felt like he was the only person staring for his particular reason, though.

Sheik wasn’t sure what it was. Maybe they’d spoken? There didn’t seem to be anyone around them, they were on their own and everyone had given them a moderate berth so far. So there was no reason that they would have spoken, and yet...something had caused Sheik to notice them. And he knew it was the person from his dreams, somehow.

Internally, he called out to them. He always used the same greeting in his dreams: ‘are you there? Can you hear me?’

The person jumped as if someone had shouted in their ear, and their eyes met with Sheik’s. He...he didn’t know how that had worked. He’d always been absolutely crap at that kind of magic, and yet this person had very clearly heard him.

The first thing Sheik noticed was how blue their eyes were. That was unusual, against the darker-than-Hylian tone of their skin, but not unheard of. Not like Sheik had met many people who were half Hylian before. They tended to keep stuff in the family. The voice that returned Sheik’s call spoke again, still in words he couldn’t understand. But they were so clear now. It was strange to even think of the time the voice had been far away.

Paying no heed to the clock on the wall informing him that he should probably get to his lesson soon because the bell would ring and being late would not be good for his attendance record, Sheik crossed the hall and approached them. He had to speak to them. He didn’t care what the consequence was. He had to speak to them.

“Hi,” he said with a wave. The person bit their lip, and Sheik suddenly felt like he’d made a mistake. They waved back, but didn’t say anything. People were watching. Oh goddesses this was awkward. He’d made a mistake. “I’m Sheik. You’re new, right?”

They nodded, and offered up a small smile. They weren’t going to say anything, were they? This was just. Awkward. And a mistake. The person looked into his eyes again, and this time he heard their voice as if they were speaking it directly into his ear, except it was already inside his head. And, for the first time, he understood. ‘We need to go somewhere alone.’

If Sheik had been feeling himself, and if this had been a normal circumstance, he would have made a comment about how that was very forward, or maybe he’d say something about how no, he didn’t have drugs to sell them and they needed to stop stereotyping, but neither were remotely appropriate and he didn’t know how to respond to that. He didn’t know how to respond at all. He couldn’t respond verbally, people were watching.

So, with a final look to the clock and a resignation to the fact that he was going to get lectured by Impa again, he nodded, and started walking in the direction of the nearest bathroom. Sure, it’d take a bit, but it would empty out soon enough once the bells went. He didn’t look back to check if they were following; he didn’t need to. Somehow, he could tell that they were. But he didn’t know how.

They got to the bathroom, and Sheik leaned against the wall next to the dryer and looked at them expectantly. Sure, they weren’t alone yet, but it was quieter here. After a few moments, they pulled a tablet out of their bag and wrote something down. ‘I can hear you in my head,’ it read. ‘I’m called Link. It’s strange to finally meet you.’

Sheik nodded, and opened his mouth to reply, and Link shook their head, glancing furtively around. They didn’t want other people hearing the conversation. Fair enough. Still leaning against the wall, he pulled out his phone, opened up the contacts, and offered it to Link. After squinting at it for a moment, it clearly dawned on them what he was trying to do, and they nodded and entered their number. Well, that was probably the fastest Sheik had ever managed to get someone’s number before. But this wasn’t exactly a normal situation.

‘I’m going to go to my lesson,’ Sheik wrote. ‘I want to talk to you and figure this out properly but now is a really bad time. Sorry :/’

Link glanced at their own phone and nodded. ‘It’s okay,’ they replied. ‘It doesn’t make sense to me either, but we have time to figure it out. I don’t have much time to get to Maths.’ Sheik smiled at that.

‘Turn left out of here, and go up the first staircase you come to,’ he wrote. ‘Then just find the right numbered room. You’ll be fine, but I have to dash. It was, uh, good to meet you sort of for the first time? We’ll definitely talk later.’

Link nodded again, and the pair of them left the bathroom. Sheik glanced at his phone clock and grimaced. The bell would ring in two minutes, and his classroom was at least five minutes away. But it didn’t matter, because he’d met Link, and he didn’t know what that meant, but he was willing to bet it was something good.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you enjoyed, please leave a comment to let me know :) I also take requests here or on twitter (@samariumwriting) if you wanna see something specific


End file.
